Love or Hate?
by l0v3l1k3w1nt3r
Summary: A romance story about Jiang Wei and Nu Wa. Just read it... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! COMPLETED!
1. Liu Bei's protege

Love or Hate?

Author's note: Cutting back from 'humour'. I need to settle down anyway. Also, my main character, Nu Wa, I kinda liked her from DW3. Though she's actually a Chinese Goddess (I bet you didn't know that!), I decided to weave her into my story anyway. This story's a little far-fetch'd, just to warn ya. I don't blame you if you decide to stop reading it... then again, R&R!

Chapter 1: Liu Bei's protege.

Nu Wa stared out the window, the wind blowing on her soft face. It seemed just like yesterday when her father was defeated by his own relative Liu Bei. So it felt strange when your father's murderer suddenly took you as his protege. But first, what does the word 'protege' means. One whom is taken care of by another, they say. Though Liu Bei was kind indeed, she still felt like her uncle had robbed her.

Her father was Liu Zhang, who had died when she was eleven, just six years ago. Ever since, Liu Bei had taken care of and raised Nu Wa into the well-mannered young woman she was now. Nu Wa herself was a beauty. Her beauty was rumoured across Shu, and Nu Wa was often wooed by the palace guards and soldiers. She was gentle and sincere, also showing compassion to nature. Nu Wa was a fierce warrior in battle, which was awkward in the Chinese ways, yet Liu Bei let her fight anyway for her strong spirit. She wielded a swift but not that strong rapier with a medium sized shield. On the battlefield, she showed no mercy to her foes. Though it was improper for a woman to fight, she did anyway. Besides, if Xing Cai and Yue Ying were fighting, why couldn't she?

Nu Wa fidgetted with her ruffled green dress. Thinking of her father always caused her grief, and she was glad that her maid, Xie Jia interrupted her thoughts. "My lady, Lord Liu Bei wishes to see you." said the maid, bowing. Nu Wa smiled and headed to the meeting room, where Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang were waiting beside a wooden table.

The Man of Virtue wore a golden Chinese crown on his head. Liu Bei donned green armor outlined with gold, and it made a soft, clanking sound everytime he moved. The strategist Zhuge Liang wore a white turban on his head, along with white Taoist robes. The Yin-Yang symbol was shown on his back. Nu Wa could see wisdom in his eyes, though they were hiding behind a white fan,

"Nu Wa, we've been expecting you." said Zhuge Liang. "We need you in one of Master Liang's plan." added Liu Bei, motioning Nu Wa to come see the map laid out on the table. She saw three fortresses: one to the north, one in the middle and one in the east. There were two pins facing the north fortress, with a red pin inside it. There were four blue pins in the middle fortress and there was a red pin in the east fortress.

"We are going to take over Tian Shui. This is Fan Shui fortress. If we are going to get Tian Shui, we have to first capture this fortress." said Zhuge Liang, pointing to the north fortress. Then he pointed to the red pin inside. "This is Jiang Wei, who has been placed in charge of Fan Shui. If we get him out of the fortress and convince him to join us, we'll receive the the fortress as well. Also, I wish to make him my apprentice, so as soon as you get to Fan Shui, fight him, but hold back. This will cause suspicion of defection on Jiang Wei to the Wei army. If he finds out about our ploy or gets really angry, I want you to retreat to the main camp, and he will chase you. The rest I will worry about." said Zhuge Liang, moving the blue pin nearest to and the red pin in Fan Shui to the main camp. "After, you may charge along with the other generals to Tian Shui fortress. Nu Wa, you are the key to victory in this battle. Do not fail, for the sake of Shu!" said Zhuge Liang, pointing to the east fortress. "Understood, my lord." Nu Wa replied, bowing. "Right then, you are dismissed." said Liu Bei, whisking Nu Wa away.

At dusk, Nu Wa took her rapier, Green Dragon out of its holder. Its blade was tinted green, with Chinese charactrs spelling out the name. The sword's head looked like a pair of angel wings, with a round emerald in the middle. She then took out her shield, which was shaped like a hexagon and outline in gold. It was also tinted green, and there was a gold dragon etched aroung the middle.

Xie Jia helped her mistress with her armor (the top is similar to the sorceresses' armor in DW4) which was also green, with tights that had a white cloth going down between her legs. Nu Wa then headed to the stable to get her white stallion 'Mystery', as in it was a mystery as how the horse was so fast. There, her friend Ma Chao was putting a saddle on his horse.

"Hello m'lady. Heard you're playing an important part in our seige at Tian Shui." said Ma Chao, who was only 5 years older than Nu Wa. Nu Wa went into Mystery's stall next door, stroking the stallion's side. "I have to taunt a general and lead him to Master Liang. He says he'll convince the general to join us." Nu Wa explained. "Tch, who?" asked Ma Chao. "Someone named Jiang Wei." answered Nu Wa sighing in annoyance. "Really..." said Ma Chao slyly, grinning. "What's with you, Chao?" asked Nu Wa suspiciously, putting Mystery's saddle on. "The way you sighed... that means one thing!" answered Ma Chao, his grin growing bigger. "What are you talking about? I don't even know him!" Nu Wa shot back. "Trust me Wa, I've met him, and every girl that sees him, wants him." said Ma Chao, laughing. "Don't forget to mention you fall for him too!" joked Nu Wa, grinning. Ma Chao stopped laughing and frowned. "Very funny." he said dissaprovingly. "What? I'm kidding!" said Nu Wa sweetly. Ma Chao raised a brow and mounted his horse. Nu Wa followed, and they headed to the battle camp.

The 'drama' continues next chapter...

Author's note: The next chapter's comin' soon, so watch out! Also, I had to re-edit this a little. Sorry for this mistake to the people who have read the original!


	2. Jiang Wei of Tian Shui

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I promise that this chapter is a little better! Thanks again to **jailbird1234** for the review, I was kinda referring to DW4 'cuz I thought it looked better, but hey, whatever you say! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Jiang Wei of Tian Shui

The Shu army marched onto Tian Shui. When they arrived three days later, they set the main camp in an abandoned fortress near a river. It was at the crack of dawn, so Zhuge Liang let his tired troops rest untill mid-morning.

A few hours later, mid-morning came, and everyone got ready. Nu Wa met up with her fifteen-year old brother Liu Qian (who was only 2 years younger than her), after the blacksmith had sharpened her rapier. Liu Qian felt uneasy. It was his first battle, and having no experience, felt a little timid. "Sister, I'm scared." Liu Qian admitted. "Don't worry. Stay behind me. If you get in trouble, retreat and regain your health." said Nu Wa comfortingly. Liu Qian nodded, and they headed to their position in front of Tian Shui. The battle then started.

Thirty minutes later, a messanger gave Nu Wa the signal to go to Fan Shui. She headed to the gate, where a young man mounted on a brown horse was waiting.He looked like he was in his early 20's, with a lightly tanned muscular frame. His hair was tied up in a pony-tail, showing his brown almond eyes that was locked together with Nu Wa's sweet eyes.

"I am Jiang Wei of Tian Shui. If you wish to take this fortress, you'll have to go by me!" the young man cried, clutching his trident. But Nu Wa knew that he did not have the desire to fight her, for his hand was shaking. No one in the battlefield never could miss Nu Wa's beauty.

Realizing this, she laughed. "Why is there fear behind your eyes?" said Nu Wa. Jiang Wei answered by charging at her, holding his spear like a lance. But Nu Wa knocked him off his horse with her shield. She then dismounted her horse. "Well, are you going to fight, or are you just gonna sit there while I stick my rapier in your gut?" Nu Wa asked sarcastically. Jiang Wei stood up. "Yeah, I will, but first I gotta get rid of the road blocks!" he cried, and attacked Liu Qian. The young boy was no match for the warrior, and with one blow of Jiang Wei's trident, fell in defeat. Nu Wa screamed in terror and rushed to her brother's side. But it was too late...

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Nu Wa held her brother's dead body. Then, she let go and stood up. "Had your moment?" Jiang Wei mocked. Nu Wa stared at him angrily. "He-he was only fifteen. You ungrateful snake, HOW COULD YOU KILL AN INNOCENT BOY?" Nu Wa cried. She charged at Jiang Wei and started to give powerful blows. But Jiang Wei blocked them all and returned the favor. They continued to fight, until Jiang Wei stopped for a while, realising the cracks in his spear pole. He started to retreat. "Coward! You retreat to the first sign of 'trouble'? And I thought women are said to be weak!" Nu Wa taunted. Jiang Wei, humiliated, turned back and chased Nu Wa. Nu Wa, following Zhuge Liang's ploy, turned back to the main camp. Jiang Wei hastily chased her down, unaware that he was about to be captured. When he got to the main camp, he found himself isolated from his allies. He turned to a gate, but found it closed shut. Suddenly, Shu soldiers came and surrounded him. There was no way out.

Zhuge Liang cut through the crowd and bowed. "Jiang Wei, suppose I offer you all of the knowledge I have at my disposal. It would be wise, your lord Ma Zun thinks you are betraying him. He trusts you no longer." he replied. Jiang Wei thought for a while, and looked at Nu Wa, who was observing every move he made in hate.

He then turned to Zhuge Liang. "There is nowhere else to run or hide. I will do as you ask." answered Jiang Wei, bowing. Zhuge Liang smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way." he said. Then, two soldiers came and tied his hands behind his back. "Hey! What is the meaning of this!" Jiang Wei demande. "What if you escape? I can't let that happen." Zhuge Liang answered. The soldiers then took Jiang Wei away.

Zhuge Liang then turned to Nu Wa. "You may go and help the others get Tian Shui. I've sent scouts to go and find Liu Qian for burial." he reassured. "B-but how did you know?" wondered Nu Wa out-loud. But Zhuge Liang had dissapeared in his tent. Nu Wa shook the thought out and headed to Tian Shui.

After the battle, Nu Wa slumped down on her bed with exhaustion. Then a soldier came. "Lord Zhuge Liang wishes to see you." said the soldier. Nu Wa looked up tiredly. "Five more minutes." she moaned. "Now." replied the soldier sternly. Nu Wa groaned, then stooed up, following the soldier to Zhuge Liang's tent, which was huge compared to the other tents. She lifted up the tent flap and went inside.

Zhuge Liang stood there, waiving his fan in patience. "Well done. I am very impressed with you. On the other hand, we've found Liu Qian. We've sent a messanger to Lord Liu Bei of this tragedy. Will you be all right?" Zhuge Liang asked. Nu Wa bowed her head in sadness. "Yes." she answered softly. "Alright then. No matter what, you must be strong in spirit Nu Wa, even if something terrible happens. Now, I know this will be hard, but I have an important task for you. I need you to guard Jiang Wei. He will stay in your tent for the night." Zhuge Liang continued. "WHAT? He murdered my brother! The least thing I need now is him in MY tent!" cried Nu Wa in frustration. "Please Nu Wa. He will harm you no longer. He's already sworn an oath of loyalty to Shu. We've even confiscated his weapons for safety." the strategist reassured. Nu Wa folded her arms. "Fine... as you wish, my lord." she answered.

She then went to her tent, where to her displeasure, Jiang Wei was waiting...

Author's note: WOW... suspense there! What's gonna happen now? Find out NEXT chapter, my slaves! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. A thin line between Love and Hate

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating! I'm very busy with other fanfics right now, my head's BURSTING with ideas! So now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: A thin line between Love and Hate

Nu Wa looked at Jiang Wei with hatred. He was on her mat-bed, his hands behind his head and a grin on his face. His feet were on Nu Wa's ascessory box. "Hello angel." Jiang Wei said. Nu Wa swiped his feet off her box and rolled Jiang Wei off her bed.

"You don't deserve to live, you ungrateful pig." she shot back. "Hey, kill your enemies, protect your allies." said Jiang Wei, rubbing his back, which was sore from falling on the floor. Nu Wa angrily kicked him hard in the shins,making him howl in pain. "OWW! Jeez, stop hurting me already!" he wailed. "Get out, I need to dress." Nu Wa said, ignoring and pushing Jiang Wei out of the tent. "And don't think about peeking!" she added. She heard some groans, and after sighing, she dressed out of her armor (which she put to the side) and into her sleepwear.

Jiang Wei then walked back in. "Well, good night." he said, heading to the mat-bed, but Nu Wa beat him to it. "Hey, where do I sleep?" Jiang Wei complained. Nu Wa threw him a pillow and blanket. "Figures." Jiang Wei said unpleasantly. He then set his 'bed' up. He then went under his blanket and rested his head on the pillow.

Everything was quiet for a while, until Jiang Wei spoke up. "Nu Wa? Are you awake?" he asked. "I was, until you talked. Now be quiet." Nu Wa said wearily. "Oh... sorry. I just wanted to ask you... is Liu Qian that important to you? Little brothers can be a pain in the neck. Well, I don't have a brother, or sister, but that's what I heard." Jiang Wei said. "Liu Qian was my closest relative, besides Lord Liu Bei and his son." said Nu Wa. "You're related to Lord Liu Bei?" Jiang Wei asked, amazed. "He is my father's cousin. Liu Bei... defeated him to establish the Shu kingdom." said Nu Wa. "So you're father's dead... I feel your pain. My father died when I was a mere infant." said Jiang Wei.

Nu Wa was entranced by Jiang Wei's sudden sincerity. She felt like she was actually falling for this guy. "S-sorry for waking you up." Jiang Wei said apologetically. He was now looking in her soft brown eyes. Nu Wa didn't reply.

Three days later, the Shu army arrived back at Cheng Du. Liu Bei met up with his niece and suddenly hugged her. "My lord?" Nu Wa asked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the grief I've caused you. I've killed your father, I've sent your brother to his death. I've done too much." Liu Bei apologized. "My lord, please, I will be fine." Nu Wa reassured, gently pushing Liu Bei away. "I'll make it up to you. I will give your brother a worthy tomb, and you may have anything you want." said Liu Bei, his hands clasped on Nu Wa's shoulders. Nu Wa smiled at her uncle. "I will be fine." she repeated.

Liu Qian was given a funeral, just as Liu Bei promised. Nu Wa didn't go, for her grief was too strong for her. Though she had the privilege to get and do anything she wanted, all she did besides fight was talk to Jiang Wei. They would have some interesting conversations on each other's opinions about the Three Kingdoms, or anything that came to mind. Sometimes they'd tease each other or even flirt. Nu Wa wasn't sure if she even loved or hated Jiang Wei. She knew he liked her by the way he talked and looked at her.

One day, they sat alone at the riverside, their feet in the cool, rushing water. "Wanna go fishing some time?" Jiang Wei asked. "Naw, no thanks. I don't like killing animals." Nu Wa answered. She looked up at the clouds, watching two birds circle around each other. ' _A lot like my situation._' she thought. Jiang Wei gave a dry laugh. "You kill many animals on the battlefield." he joked. Nu Wa giggled. "You're killing me! (sigh)... Jiang Wei?" Nu Wa asked. "Y-yeah?" Jiang Wei asked back. "Well... I'm 17, you're 20, 21 years old. You've already reached adulthood by now. Are you... are you married?" Nu Wa asked.

Jiang Wei was getting uncomfortable. "Well, no actually... so you're still adolescent and unmarried? Usually, girls get married when they're 13 nowadays." said Jiang Wei. "Yeah... my uncle really didn't have time to arrange my wedding." Nu Wa answered. Jiang Wei stared at the murky riverbed. '_I'm so confused... I don't know why, but I like Jiang Wei, but do I like him more as a friend? Why am I feeling this way?' _Nu Wa thought to herself.

"Nu Wa? What's the matter?" Jiang Wei asked softly. "It's... nothing." Nu Wa answered. Jiang Wei looked surprised. "You've got something in your mind... tell me. I'll understand." Jiang Wei reassured. Nu Wa inched away from Jiang Wei. "As I said, it's no-" she said, but she was interrupted when Jiang Wei suddenly kissed her. Nu Wa was both shocked and surprised, yet she didn't push him back. The mixed emotions inside her rose. Now she certainly didn't know if she was in love with him. But she now knew that Jiang Wei was desperately in love with her. What could she do? Her brother's murderer wanting her? Family, or love? The more she thought about it, the more she got depressed.

* * *

A/N: Enjoying it so far? Then PLEASE review! I STILL only have two! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! Ehem, sorry, I haven't controlled my insanity yet. :P Anyways, here's a sneak peak of chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Advice and Emotions.

That night, Nu Wa decided to get help from Liu Bei. When she went in the throne room, it was as if he was expecting her...


	4. Advice and Emotions

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm having a hard time trying to juggle fanfiction and school!

Chapter 4: Advice and Emotions

That night, Nu Wa decided to get help from Liu Bei. When she went in the throne room to see him, it was as if he was expecting her. "Nu Wa! What is it that you want?" Liu Bei asked pleasantly. "Uh... More like advice, Uncle-King." answered Nu Wa, bowing. "Oh. Well, what do you need help with?" Liu Bei asked.

"W-well... you see... I have a 'friend' who has some love issues." Nu Wa replied. "She thinks she's in love with this 'soldier'. But the soldier had previously killed a relative of hers, and she is upset with this. However, the soldier loves my friend, ans she doesn't know what to do, love the soldier back, or get revenge. What should she do?" Nu Wa continued. Liu Bei thought for a while. "Your friend is struggling with the hardest dillema ever known. She must decide if family or true love is more important to her, then she'll have to see through the conclusion. Revenge isn't really a good idea, but on the other hand, her family... is she an orphan?" Liu Bei said. Nu Wa nodded. "Oh. Well then, though she is an orphan, family can be important." Liu Bei continued.

Nu Wa looked at him, confused. "So... what's your advice?" she asked. Liu Bei put his hands on Nu Wa's shoulders. "She has to follow her heart. Always." Liu Bei answered. Nu Wa nodded, thanked him and went away. Liu Bei gave a dry laugh. "Something tells me it's more than a friend of hers." he said smiling.

For days, she thought about her situation, and her uncle's advice. Her confusion was so troubling to her, there were nights when she would just cry herself to sleep. She rarely talked to anyone, even Liu Bei himself. Finally one day, she decided to take a ride. She took her rapier (for protection) and headed for the stables, where Ma Chao was tending his beloved horse.

"Nu Wa, haven't talked to you in a long time." he greeted. "Locked myself in my room." Nu Wa answered quickly. "Oh. Why?" Ma Chao asked. "Nothing." Nu Wa replied, inserting a saddle on her horse. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" asked Ma Chao sadly. "Alright, I'll tell you." Nu Wa said hesitantly, and told Ma Chao what had happened in Tian Shui, and all the conversations she'd been having with Jiang Wei. "Tch, why would you talk to Jiang Wei? He took Liu Qian's life." Ma Chao asked. Nu Wa didn't reply. Ma Chao, finally getting the point, started to laugh. "AHAH! You fell for him, right?" Ma Chao asked. "Hey, just because your love life's settled, doesn't mean you can barge into mine!" Nu Wa shot back. "Come on, you've just admitted it! "Jeez, what do you women find in him?" said Ma Chao, his hand on his hip. "I don't know... he's very smart for his age. Plus I like the way he can be himself when he's around me. Plus-"Nu Wa was about to finish, but Ma Chao finished her sentence. "He's got great hair. Keep hearing that from my wife lately. Hope he doesn't steal her from me also!" Ma Chao said. "Speaking of Jiang Wei, where is he?" Nu Wa asked. Ma Chao crossed his arms, thinking. "Err... I heard that his mother fell ill, so he went to Tian Shui to visit her." answered Ma Chao, overlooking his words. Nu Wa then mounted her horse. "I'm going to Tian Shui." she then said, firmly grasping the reins. "You've got to be CRAZY! Tian Shui's 3 days away!" cried Ma Chao, but Nu Wa ignored him and headed off. '_No more secrets. I have to tell him. The past's in the past, and I'm in the future. But somehow, why do I feel like Jiang Wei's in my future?_' thought Nu Wa, as she rode past Cheng Du's gates.

Stay tuned...


	5. The Rescue

A/N: Phew….. I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Wedged in some time to write Chappie 5 (hooray!) Alrighty, have fun!

Chapter 5: The Rescue

Jiang Wei stared out at his balcony. His hair ruffled in the wind. '_It was 3 days ago…..' _Jiang Wei shook his head, and heard his mother's soft moan. Jiang Wei turned to one of her nurses. "How is she?" he asked. The nurse looked at her coworkers. "She's burning up, my lord." the nurse answered. Jiang Wei sighed, and headed to the door. "I need some time to think. Make sure Mother gets rest." he responded, and left. He went to the stables, mounted his horse, and took a ride.

As he rode, Jiang Wei observed the hard-working rice farmers in their flooded fields. Children ran and played on the streets. There were hustling people in the small city of Tian Shui, bartering, sewing, working. "This may be the only time I can have peace…" he said to himself. Suddenly, there was a commotion. Guards suddenly ran up to Jiang Wei. "MY LORD! There is a woman in distress at the river!" one cried. "She's drowning!" cried another.

Frantic, Jiang Wei rushed to the nearby river, where there was a crowd of people. Jiang Wei dismounted, and shoved his way to the edge. On the other side of the river was a pale white horse, whining loudly. "Where is she!" Jiang Wei cried to one of the peasants. "There! At the riverbed! Her foot is stuck!" the peasant responded. Without a word, Jiang Wei plunged into the river. The current was strong, pulling him away from his target. He fought it, and managed to grabbed the woman's hand. '_She's of noble blood' _he thought, eyeing her expensive clothing. He pulled himself closer to her foot, and took off her shoes, freeing her. He then grabbed her body, and rushed to the surface. He took a big gulp of air, and grabbed the outstretched hand of a peasant's. The loud cheers echoed in his ears, as another peasant wrapped a blanket around Jiang Wei's wet figure. Then all of a sudden, Jiang Wei pulled off the blanket forcefully, and everyone went silent. Jiang Wei kneeled down, and put his hand on the familiar woman's cheek. "Nu Wa…… " he whispered softly.

The peasants watched as Jiang Wei mounted his horse, holding Nu Wa's body in front of him. He rode swiftly past the frightened people, and carried Nu Wa to a bed. "How could you….." Jiang Wei said softly. Then suddenly, a maid came in. "My lord?" she asked nervously. Jiang Wei looked at her calmly. "Take good care of her." he replied, and left.

Jiang Wei quickly sent a letter to Liu Bei of Nu Was whereabouts, explaining what happened, and that he'd return her as soon as possible. Knowing this would satisfy and cease Liu Bei's worries, Jiang Wei sighed, and bleakly sat in front of his oak desk.

Growing tired of waiting after two days, Jiang Wei decided to visit his mother. He was surprised to see his mother sitting up on her bed. His mother smiled, and motioned him to sit on the chair beside her bed. "Son." she said. "I hear you have a guest." Jiang Wei didn't respond. The old woman sighed. "I also heard that you saved her, and that she was of the Liu line." she continued. Again, Jiang Wei was silent. Jiang Wei's mother than took his hand in hers, and said: "You look very much like your father. And, you are very much like your father. Brave… wise….." Jiang Wei's mother stroke his hair. "You're a young man now. Shouldn't you have a wife by now?" she asked. Jiang Wei held a emotionless expression. "I guess I've been too busy studying." he replied. His mother chuckled. "Why study when you're already successful?" Jiang Wei looked at her bed sheets. "I want to improve myself. I want to be a better person." Jiang Wei's mother's smile brightened. "You've already become a better person. Look- you've provided me a better home, you've become Lord Zhuge Liang's apprentice, all you need is someone you can be happy with. Ah…… look at me. I'm pushing you. Just let me get some rest now, I'm still sick." said his mother. Jiang Wei kissed his mother's forehead, and left.

As he closed is mother's bedroom door behind him, Jiang Wei stared at the room across the hall. "I guess I should visit……." he said to himself, and opened the room door….


	6. Dearest

A/N: Hmm…. How many months has it been since I first published this? Sigh. Now I can officially call this story over….

Chapter 6: Dearest

Jiang Wei just sat beside Nu Wa's bedside, holding her hand with a bleak expression on his face. "Dammit Nu Wa.. You're so damn reckless!" he whispered. He looked at her blank face, and sighed, "Face it … I know you're awake." Jiang Wei said merely. He saw a grin carved on Nu Wa's face. "How'd you know?" she asked, as she sat up. Jiang Wei shook his head. "No one would squeeze my hand that hard if they were unconscious." Jiang Wei answered. "I was getting nervous…" Nu Wa excused. "About what?" Jiang Wei asked slyly. He leaned a little closer to her. "NOTHING!" Nu Wa cried, embarrassed. "OK, settle down, jeez. Hey… why DID you come to Tian Shui, anyway?" Jiang Wei asked. Nu Wa just looked away. Jiang Wei rolled his eyes. He softly put his hand on her cheek and turned her face towards him. "You were reckless when I first met you… you're reckless now. I'm glad…" He kissed her softly on the lips. "Because I know it's because of me." he continued. "You _do_ know what would happen if my Uncle found out about... _us_." said Nu Wa. Jiang Wei shrugged. "I'd tell about 'us' to the whole world if I wanted to." he said to her. Nu Wa smiled.

A few days later, Liu Bei came with a convoy to take Nu Wa back to Cheng Du. He was very upset with his niece's actions, but nonetheless grateful that she was safe. Before he left, he gave a nodd to Jiang Wei. "You're expected back at Cheng Du in four days. See me immediately after you arrive. I wish to talk to you." Jiang Wei then watched the group of horsemen ride away, a thick cloud of dust behind them. His mother suddenly appeared behind them. "Splendid! You've just gotten yourself a chance for a promotion!" she said excitedly. Jiang Wei just raised his brow.

When Jiang Wei reached Cheng Du a few days later, some soldiers encountered him. "Are you Lord Jiang Wei?" one asked. Jiang Wei nodded. "I was asked to meet Lord Liu Bei as soon as I arrived." he replied. The soldier nodded. "Follow me." he said, and they galloped to the castle. They dismounted their horses at the stable, and then the soldier showed Jiang Wei to Liu Bei's private quarters. There, Liu Bei was sitting patiently at a table, a 'Go' chessboard in front of him. "Please, sit down." he said, gesturing at the empty chair on the other side of the table. Jiang Wei hesitantly sat down, and Liu Bei moved one of his white pieces on the chessboard. "Your turn." Liu Bei replied. Jiang Wei looked around uncomfortably, then moved one of his black pieces.

They continued playing, until they were both taking a long time to move. On his turn, Jiang Wei broke the silence. "My Lord... please forgive me for being rude, but I thought we were supposed to have a conversation." said Jiang Wei. Liu Bei laughed. "Hmmm... well it _has _been quiet for a while now. Ah, found a move.." Liu Bei then moved one of his white pieces. "He then leaned back a little. "Tell me... do you know why Nu Wa rode to Tian Shui?" Liu Bei asked. Jiang Wei studied the Go board. "I'm... not sure, my Lord." he lied. Liu Bei shook his head. "Come now, Jiang Wei... you don't need to hide anything from me. I'll understand anything you say." Liu Bei reassured. Jiang Wei then took one of his black pieces, and started to depict to himself where he should put it. "... It was because of me. That's all I know." Jiang Wei said half-honestly. Liu Bei smiled."There we go! Wasn't that easy? Now tell me the whole truth... or should I say it for you?" Liu Bei asked. Jiang Wei looked up, surprised. Liu Bei leaned a little closer. "You love her, don't you?" he asked. Jiang Wei was taken aback, but he didn't respond. Liu Bei's smile turned to a grin. "And she loves you?" he continued. Jiang Wei dropped his black piece. Liu Bei chuckled. "If that's the case... let me offer you a position I know you won't refuse." he said slyly.

Onecloudy morning, Nu Wa woke up, and with the help of Xie Jia, she dressed up and brushed her hair. She was walking to the royal library, until suddenly a servant came up to her. "Lady Nu Wa... Lord Liu Bei wishes to see you." said the servant. Curious, Nu Wa followed the servant.

Nu Wa bowed to her uncle. "What service is it that you require from me?" she asked in a civilized matter. "Be at ease, niece. There is good news today. I have found you a husband." Liu Bei replied. Nu Wa gasped. Marriage? Was she ready? "I-I don't know about this..." she started. "Don't worry... I'm positive you'll approve of my choice." He looked at the door, and it suddenly opened. Nu Wa gasped as her new fiance entered the room. "Jiang Wei?" she asked, dazed. Jiang Wei grinned. "Looks like I've found myself a protege." he replied.

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Hey, it didn't bite!


End file.
